Amanece a mi lado
by Yoriko-chan Koi
Summary: Suspiro con pesadez viendo por la ventana ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cómo es que habían seguido juntos por tantos años? Quiso llorar en ese momento, pero le había prometido a cierto inglés que ya no lo haría. Y Canadá tenía que obedecer. Como siempre.


Yeeeey! ~ Este fanfic va dedicado a mi lola Misaki-chan que ama a esta pareja y la ama, y por eso me ayudo en terminarla (?)

**Pareja**: Inglaterra x Canadá (Arthur x Matthew) – Asakiku y leve Americaincest

-Usos de nombres humanos como de naciones.

**N/A:** Lalala ~ Me perdonaran si sale muy fail y eso, pero es que es la primera que escribo sobre esta pareja –que me esta que empieza a gustar y ¿Por qué puse Asakiku? Asahsvahsfajhfsjah POR QUE ME ENCANTA! Y tenía que ponerlo. Ñaaam ~

Ojala que les guste, y si no les gusta me pueden demandar, tengo a un gran abogado español amante de los tomates para defenderme e_e (?)

**Summary**: Suspiro con pesadez viendo por la ventana ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cómo es que habían seguido juntos por tantos años? Quiso llorar en ese momento, pero le había prometido a cierto inglés que ya no lo haría. Y Canadá tenía que obedecer. Como siempre.

* * *

Miedo. Una simple palabra podía hacer que su cuerpo se estremezca de sobre manera ¿Sentía miedo con todo esto? ¿Acaso no le gustaba la vida que el destino le había puesto en frente? El siempre deseo estar con esa persona especial y ahora que lo tenía a su lado ¿Por qué aún se sentía tan vacío?

Los recuerdos invadían su cabeza cada noche en un sueño o mejor dicho en una pesadilla. Gritos, lágrimas, sollozos. Se estaba hartando. Quería ser feliz de nuevo, pero a todo esto ¿Alguna vez había sido feliz?

Abrió lo ojos lentamente encontrándose con la ventana de su pequeña habitación. Se acomodó en la cama en la que estaba y se cubrió con las sabanas, volteo un poco la cabeza para darse cuenta que su acompañante ya no se encontraba, como siempre.

Suspiro, algunas lágrimas querían salir pero solo las reprimió.

-Tal vez, solo fue a dar un paseo –trato de convencerse de eso, aunque sabía que no era del todo cierto- ¿No lo crees Kumanjiro? –se acercó al otro extremo de la cama para ver a su pequeño oso que se encontraba sentando alado de él.

-¿Quién eres?...

Esa pregunta ¿Cuántas veces lo había escuchado? Suspiro otra vez y sonrió delicadamente.

-Tu dueño Canadá…-acaricio el pelaje del peluche y se levantó- Creo que ya no es tiempo de dormir, iré a prepararme el desayuno, ¿Me acompañas?

Alzo al oso entre sus brazos y camino hacia la cocina. Su casa que ahora compartía no era demasiado grande como la de su hermano pero le gustaba ya que era muy acogedora y en ella había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida.

Paro en seco. _¿Los mejores momentos?_ Si ni siquiera nadie recordaba su nombre ¿Cómo es que había tenido aquellos _'mejores momentos'_? Su vida de ahora no era del todo mal pero tuvo que dejar muchas cosas para llegar al fin a esta 'felicidad', una de esas cosas fue que tuvo que abandonar a la única persona que lo comprendió y apoyó, aunque también la persona que le había hecho mucho daño. Alfred F. Jones o simplemente Estados Unidos de Norte América, su hermano.

Sabía que la relación que tenía con Alfred no era solo de hermanos, sabía que lo que compartían era algo más que una hermandad, estaba seguro que era amor, un amor que le hacía daño a los dos, ya que el estadounidense solo lo veía como un juego y otra que el canadiense estaba cayendo en el.

Desde que Canadá paso a manos de Francia después de la indecencia de Estados Unidos, el estaba seguro que su hermano vendría y lo sacaría de ese lugar, que lo salvaría como el héroe que se proclamaba ser, pero nunca apareció, nunca se acordó de él. Todo fue una mentira, sus palabras de cariño y protección, todo fue una farsa.

_Mentiroso._

Su cuerpo tembló. Tenía que olvidar todo ese odio y dolor. Sonrió con tristeza y cogió una taza para servirse un poco de café que su acompañante ya había hecho. Se sentó en el gran sofá de su gran salón, solo, completamente solo.

-¿Me pregunto, si aún nos seguiremos engañando? –tomo un sorbo tratando de no llorar. Su pareja, la cual estaba junto a el solo para no caer en malos tratos con otras naciones, no se encontraba en esos momentos, no estaba cuando más lo necesitaba ¿En dónde estaba? Quizás, amando a otra persona.

El canadiense se cubrió el rostro negándoselo a sí mismo.

-No…no, deja de pensar eso, veras que Arthur vendrá, me abrazara y todo seguirá igual…todo estará como siempre…

Inglaterra, la nación que había tomado posición territorial de él, solo para ayudarlo en su encomia y política, se había convertido también en su pareja, pero no era un amorosa si no solo de negocios, eso y nada más. Canadá en el momento que estuvo viviendo con él, no pudo acostumbrarse a ningunos de sus actitudes, no era igual a las de su hermano, pero pasando el tiempo tuvo que acostumbrarse y de un tiempo después, llego a enamorarse.

Su corazón volvía a florecer como lo hacía cuando estaba con Alfred, quería volver a ser feliz.

Pero su destino siempre le ha traído desgracia.

Recuerda que en una reunión de la Naciones Unidas se tomó las fuerzas necesarias. Se iba a declarar. Cuando llego el tiempo del descanso, dejo a su pequeño oso, al cual siempre lo llevaba a aquellas reuniones, en un pequeño asiento y se enrumbó a buscar a cierto europeo que había robado su corazón. Lo busco por varios pasillos pero aun sin rastro de él, hasta que al llegar al jardín trasero puedo divisarlo entre los árboles. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y su rostro caliente. Se acercó un poco pero paro rápidamente al escuchar que el inglés no se encontraba del todo solo.

-A-Arthur-san…la verdad es que no pensé que usted…sintiera eso…-esa voz, la recordaba a la perfección, se asomó un poco y puedo comprobarla. Era Kiku ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar con Arthur? Presintió lo peor.

-¡P-Pues! C-Como ya te dije no es algo que te-tenía planeado sentir –sentía que la voz de este temblaba

-Aun así, p-pueda que yo también sienta algo por Igirisu-san…-escucho reír un poco al japonés y después solo un murmullo, saco otra vez su cabeza para ver mejor y vio lo peor que se temía. Su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, se tapó la boca con sus manos y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Lo que tenía al frente solo podía representar el fin de sus ilusiones y sueños. El inglés se encontraba abrazando con fuerza al más bajito y lo besaba como si nunca lo quisiese soltar. Todo un puñal para que pequeño norteamericano.

Poco tiempo después Arthur le conto sobre su 'relación' con el japonés, pero que seguirían juntos por beneficios económicos.

-Y- Y aún así seguimos con la mentira que somos una pareja feliz ante los demás…-su voz se escuchaba quebrada, lloro con las fuerza cubriéndose el rostro- ¿Why?... ¿Porque seguimos con esto aun sabiendo que todas las noches te vas con él y le haces el amor, viven en pecado y se ocultan? ¿Por qué no me dejas libre y maldecir mi vida?...

_Egoísta._

De pronto escucho que la puerta central se abría con delicadeza dejando ver a aquel inglés de ojos esmeraldas que entraba cautelosamente. Canadá se apresuró y se limpió sus ojos y aunque aún estaban rojos, estaba seguro que no se daría cuenta.

-Good day Matthew –el europeo se acercó y le planto un beso en la frente, desde siempre esa era su forma de saludo- ¿Descansaste bien? –sonrió como si nada sentándose junto a el.

_Sínico._

-Yes…-asintió- Y parece que tú también la pasaste bien, no?

-Tienes razón –sonrió mas entusiasmado- Ayer la pase bien, sabes…Kiku es la única persona que puede hacerme olvidar todo los problemas del alrededor…lo amo demasiado

_"La única persona"_ Si supiera cuanto le dolían esas palabras.

-Me alegra escuchar eso…

-Ajá, bueno –se levantó- Hoy tengo que asistir a una reunión, no vendré a almorzar estare con Japón hasta más tarde –saco del perchero su abrigo y abrió la puerta- A por cierto, esto se terminó…-habló sin rodeos-

-¿W-What?...

-Eso, yo me mudare con Kiku y te dejare libre ¿Eso no es lo que querías? Espero que lo entiendas –y sin más cerró la puerta dejando al pobre chico perplejo.

¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era abandonado otra vez? Grito, grito lo más fuerte que pudo y se abrazó a sí mismo. ¿Por qué dolía tanto'? ¿Acaso cometió el mismo error? Que tonto era…

Corrió con fuerza hacia donde estaba su pequeño oso y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-K-Kumanjiro, p-prométeme que nunca me dejaras, please…-susurro ya débil.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tu dueño...-resopló cansado- Canadá…

* * *

Ahá, yo misma no puedo creer ni lo que escribí xD Quiero darle un agradecimiento a mi mejor amigo super gay! ** Porque me apoya siempre en mis historias y sin el no podría tener las hemorragias nasales que tengo (?) Gracias por leer y no olviden de comentar, me hacen felices =3= ~


End file.
